Happy Valentine's day!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: This is a compilation of oneshots for each of the S.A. Couples! KxH, AxT, YxM, JxS and RxF. Please read! Fluffy!
1. KeixHikari

**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**On with the story!**

***o0o***

It was a cold day and Hikari was freezing. It was warm inside the greenhouse but everywhere else was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Now don't get me wrong, Hikari liked the snow, but did it have to be so... Cold? Why couldn't it snow in July? It would be warm and still fun to play in!

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked a handsome Kei Takashima, looking down at his girlfriend.

"What? Oh Kei. Its nothing. What brings you here? You can't use my study sheet for the next exam! There is no way you'll beat me!"

"Well, I just came to give my lovely girlfriend her Valentines day present. Here you are, love." And he handed her a light blue box tied with a darker blue ribbon, motioning for her to open it.

"You didn't have to get me a present! Thank you!" Hikari took the box and tore at the ribbon, somehow managing to look like a kid and still open the present with a somewhat lady-like manner.

"I never understood why girls say that. If the man doesn't get a gift for his girlfriend his girlfriend will feel unloved and break up with the man. But of course, I didn't want to break up with you and besides, when I saw this I immediately thought of you."

Hikari was staring at her present, looking surprised. It was a bracelet, with half a heart dangling from it. There was some writing on it: _ Stay with me... _She looked at her boyfriend in confusion. Wordlessly, he held up his hand and the other half of the heart was hanging from his wrist. She leaned forward and flipped the heart over to see: ..._forever and always. _She looked up at him, her eyes shining and a huge smile on her face. "Thank you. I love it!" He smiled and kissed her soft lips, feeling a smile against his face as she kissed him back.

"Let's go outside and play in the snow!" Cried Hikari happily.

"Are you sure you won't freeze?" Asked a worried Kei.

"I'm fine! For some reason I'm feeling really warm right now..." Yakked Hikari, not noticing what she was saying.

_She's as dense as ever... _Thought Kei, smiling as he led her outside. _But that's why I love her._

"Yay! Snow!" Cried Hikari, playing in the wet stuff. Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey, let's have a contest! Who can make the most snowballs?"

"Why not? You'll lose anyways, Nii-san." Replied Kei, smirking.

"Ready, set, go!" And they were off, making as many snowballs as they could. Hikari was zooming around, grabbing snow and clumping it together. Kei, on the other hand was smiling like an idiot watching her get happy about the littlest things. He really loved her... He turned and began making snowballs at the speed of light, matching Hikari's speed easily.

*5 minutes later*

"I got 100 balls!" Yelled Hikari, not caring how messed up it sounded.

"Aw, too bad. I got 101." Smirked Kei, looking down at Hikari. "Guess you just can't beat me, eh nii-san!"

"DON'T CALL ME NII-SAN!" Hikari's yell could be heard throughout the greenhouse. Akira was instantly annoyed at Kei's behaviour and Tadashi sweatdropped, watching Yahiro and Megumi talk.

"Oh, my hands are frozen!" Said Hikari, rubbing them together.

"Here." Said Kei, as he held out his hand for her to take. She looked at him, blushing, and took his hand. He gently rubbed her hands in his, making her feel warm all over. Well, her face was REALLY warm but that was beside the point. They walked into the greenhouse, holding hands and smiling.

"What did you do to my Hikari, monster?" Raged Akira.

"He did nothing Akira," smiled Hikari.

"Yet... But if you say so Hikari!" Smiled Akira. "Who wants some Earl Grey tea with buttered scones, with a side of strawberry jam?"

"I do!" Cried Tadashi, which earned him a pot to the head.

"They're for my angel Hikari, not you!"

"Then why did you ask WHO wants it?"

"Cuz I was trying to be polite."

"I'll take a scone" wrote Megumi.

"Of course Megumi! Oh my angels are soo cute!"

Everyone sat down for tea and scones when Jun and Sakura walked in, both their faces really red.

"I would ask what happend but I get the feeling I know the answer already" said Yahiro, grinning. The two of them just turned redder. Yahiro's grin grew wider.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Called Hikari. Jun and Sakura joined the group and they all began eating happily, none of them noticing Kei and Hikari's hands intertwined underneath the table.

*o0o*

**How did you like it? Was it up to your standards? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Anime/Manga to try: Fullmetal Alchemist. I know its not my usual style of anime/manga but its really good! It was one of the first mangas I read and loved! That was a LONG time ago...**

**Song reccomendation: Marianas Trench - Push. This is an amazing song by an amazing band! Please try it out!**

**Quote of the chapter: Chaos, Panic, Pandemonium. My work here, is done. I love this quote! Its just sooo awesome!**

**Pick-up line to try: "Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved, and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death. So for my health and yours, just say yes.". How cute! **

**Again, here is the list of stories I'm going to write for Valentines day. If I don't get them all up by Valentines day, I'll keep updating until the 20th of February!**

**Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	2. AkiraxTadashi

**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

*o0o*

It was a normal day in the greenhouse, with Akira and Tadashi arguing and pots being thrown at Tadashi's head.

"I told you not to touch the crepes!" Yelled Akira.

"But they were right in front of me! I had to eat them!"

"No you had a choice! You CHOSE to eat them!"

"But they looked sooo good! Besides, its Valentines day so I had to eat my girlfriends cooking!"

"Tadashi! Come to the back room for a second!" Called Akira, walking through the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, but why?" Asked Tadashi, following Akira to see a giant spread of food, each dish arranged to be a letter. He saw a I, O, and a U. "I owe you?"

"Nooo! Just look at this!" She said, and began sliding some letters around, creating giant spaces between some letters. "Here! Read this!"

"I... Love... You... I love you! I know that you love me Akira, there's no need for you to make a big meal for me to prove it." Said Tadashi, smiling at his girlfriend.

"I know! Its just... I feel like I never said it properly and I don't act like I love you! I should act all sweet, and kind but I can't!" Confessed Akira.

"But that's why I love you. I fell for you because you're not like other girls yet you still have this girly side to you that just makes me want to hug you and never let go! You make it seem like you're interested in no one but I wanted to be the one you dreamed about! I want to be there for you and help you through all your troubles, be the one who makes you smile like an idiot and just be the guy who has the honor of standing next to you. I love you, Akira, and I know you love me too."

There were tears pooling in her eyes as she said, "That's so sweet! I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you too. Now let's eat the food! Itadakimasu!"

"Tadashi..."

"Thank you for the food Akira!" Said Tadashi, his mouth full of food.

"Oy! Tadashi!" Yelled Akira.

"Yeah? What?"

"Happy Valentines day." She said softly, stepping forward and kissing him gently.

He smiled and pulled away, saying "The kiss made the food taste even better! I can tell you put love into both things..." And he leaned in again, but Akira pushed him away, smiling.

"That's enough for today. Let's eat! I'm giving you permission to pig out, so go ahead!"

"Yay! Thank you Akira! I love you!" Cried Tadashi as he dove into the food.

Akira smiled as she ate her food calmly. "I love you too, Tadashi."

*o0o*

**Well? Did you like it! I hope you did!**

**Anime/Manga to watch: Capeta. Its not my usual kind of anime but its amazing! It was the first anime I ever watched... Go try it!**

**Song reccomentdation: Honor for all - Jon and Daniel Licht. This is the ending theme for one of my favourite games, Dishonored. It is amazing! The words in it start like a minute into the song but its worth waiting for because the meaning behind the song is great! Check it out!**

**Quote of the chapter: Be insane, because well-behaved girls never made history. Yup! Be true to your insane inner self people! People will recognize you for who you are, not some girl you aren't! **

**Pick-up line to try: Did it hurt? Did what hurt? When you fell from heaven. Aww! That's soo cute!**

**Again, here is the list of stories I'm going to write for Valentines day. If I don't get them all up by Valentines day, I'll keep updating until the 20th of February!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**

**P.S. Sowwy if this is too short...**


	3. YahiroxMegumi

**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**On with the story!**

***o0o***

It was a snowy day and Yahiro Saiga was annoyed. The reason he was annoyed was because his girlfriend, Yamamoto Megumi, was late for their Valentines day date. "Yahiro-kun!" Called Megumi.

"Finally! You should know to call ahead if you're going to be lat-" He broke off, stunned. Before him stood Megumi and she looked amazing. She was wearing a black striped shirt under a diagonal striped loose fitting sweater with black tights, but that's not what made him stare. She had a blue chain tied just below her knee and another chain wrapped around her left arm. She looked gorgeous! "Wow..."

"Do you... Like it? Or is it too much?" Asked Megumi quietly showing a blush that made her look quite adorable.

"Don't talk you baka. Protect your voice. And no, its not too much. It looks... Pretty. The clothes. And you. Especially you." By the time he finished saying that, he was blushing. Luckily, Megumi didn't notice. She was too busy trying (and failing) to hide the pink hue on her cheeks. "Let's go." Said Yahiro, holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled beautifully and took it, and the couple began to walk through the streets.

*After a day of walking around*

Yahiro was getting tired. And not because of the stares he was getting because of his demon aura, but because of the many guys staring at Megumi. She kept smiling and blushing, which made her even cuter. You would think that if a girl communicated with a sketchpad she wouldn't seem as hot but clearly, that's not how it works. They found themselves at a park, which was pure white with the snow everywhere.

Suddenly Megumi turned to Yahiro and held out a light pink box, tied with a black sparkly ribbon. "Did you spend a lot of time wrapping this?" Asked Yahiro.

"I spent more time on the present than on the wrapping... But it reminds me of you! You seem all dark but on the inside you're sweet! Its amazing... But I love both of then! The evil Yahiro as well as the sweet one!" Said Megumi, blushing.

"I thought I told you not to talk! But... I love... You." Said Yahiro, blushing. He looked away, hoping his girlfriend couldn't see the blush. He started to unwrap the present, focusing his mind on untying the bow rather than on how close Megumi was to his face, and her eyes on him, waiting to see what he would think. "Chocolates?" Asked Yahiro, as the ribbon fell off.

"Yeah.." Yahiro looked at her and she pulled out her sketchbook sheepishly, writing "Try one! I made them myself!" She was trying not to think about the giant mess she made trying to make them, then having Ryuu wake up and show her how to make them properly.

Yahiro popped a chocolate into his mouth, smiling when he tasted the feeling put into it. "Its good. And I have tasted the highest class chocolates, and this is much better than all of them. I can taste your feelings in it..."

"Which... Feelings can you taste?" Asked Megumi softly.

He didn't even bother to tell her to stop talking. "Love." And with that said, he leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and warm, and despite the frozen weather they were in, their hearts felt really warm.

Yahiro pulled away and said "You know, the chocolate was slightly burnt." He was smirking.

"Then next time I will make it even better for Yahiro-kun!" Declared Megumi, blushing and thunking about the kiss. Little did they know, that the kiss was perfect in every way possible. Their heads turned exactly the right way, the snow falling lightly, a slight blush on both their cheeks. This was obviously the best Valentines day for the couple yet.

"Just wait until White day..." Said Yahiro. "I'll show you how much I love you then."

Megumi blushed at hearing what he said. "I love you too, Yahiro-kun"

*o0o*

**So? How did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! Next up will be Jun and Sakura! But Yahiro and Megumi are my fave couple in S.A. So I hope I portrayed them well! Sorry if Yahiro is a little OOC...**

**Anime/Manga to watch: Acchi Kocchi! I love this anime! Its soooo cute! I absolutely love it!**

**Song reccomendation: Smile - Avril Lavigne. This is an amazing song! Please go try it out! Let me know what you think of it in the reviews! **

**Quote of the chapter: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder. This is sooooo true! A friend told me that he leaves cuz I annoy him but he comes back I'm soooo sweet to him! This is the reason why... Let me know if you agree or if something like this has happend to you! Just PM me any of your guy/girl problems and I'll help you! I'm really good at helping others and I'm a girl who is more like a guy... But I know how both think! Please let me know!**

**Pick-up line to try: Can I have directions? ["To where?"] To your heart. Awwww! That's sooo sweet!**

**Again, here is the list of stories I'm going to write for Valentines day. If I don't get them all up by Valentines day, I'll keep updating until the 20th of February!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	4. JunxSakura

**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**Story starting... NOW!**

***o0o***

It was a cold day and Sakura Ushikubo had a problem. A big one. It was Valentines day and she was super excited! It was the one day she was able to shower Jun with affection and no one would look at them like crazy teenagers. No, today they would view them as kids in love! "Ahh! Sakura-sama! Watch the stove! It might burn-... It burned..." Cried a maid in terror.

"Oh no! That's the sixth one I burned! How am I going to make these chocolates for Jun-kun now! And its so late... He's coming to pick me up at 6, right? What's the time?"

"5:45, Sakura-sama" answered the maid.

"I have to hurry! Please pack the best chocolates in a bag and have it ready for me in five minutes!"

"Hai, Sakura-sama!" Said the maid, picking out chocolates.

Sakura ran upstairs and began to change as quickly as she could. After all, her prince was waiting, right?

*In the kitchen*

_Ooh! Look at these chocolates! These look slightly burnt... But I wanna have one! I guess Sakura won't mind... _After all this debating, Jun finally decided to have one. It couldn't hurt, right? "Hey this is pretty good!"

"Nooooo!" Cried Sakura as she charged Jun. "Don't eat that!" She had heard a disturbance in the kitchen and went to go investigate when she saw Jun.

"Its good, Sakura-chan." Said Jun, smiling.

"But its not the best!" She wailed, sitting down on the counter. "Jun-kun deserves the very best!"

"But the best is anything that you touch." He said, lifting her face so she could look at him. "I love you, Sakura."

"Jun..." The name felt new to her, but not as much as she liked the sensational feeling of hearing her name come out of his mouth. She leaned in slowly, about to kiss him when he pulled away, blushing.

"I'll change again... I don't want to force you to like Inner Jun... Its ok if you don't like m-" He was cut off by Sakura's lips hitting his.

"I love you Jun. And I love you too, Inner Jun-san!" She said playfully.

"So, you want to show me just how much you love me?" Asked Inner Jun. "I'll show you... Everything..." He said seductivly.

"Jun, come back! Please? For me?" Asked Sakura, playing with Inner Jun's hair. There was a poof and suddenly Jun was standing there, looking confused.

"How? I've never... Its always Megumi-chan who..." He was shocked. Then he heard a voice in his head saying, I know its a shock, but I have feelings too. I know you really care about this girl, so only her can take you back. But only because she's meant for you. Jun suddenly blushed, realizing that it was true. He looked up to see Sakura holding a box out to him.

"These are for you, Jun" said Sakura, handing him the box.

He opened the box and tried a chocolate. "These are good! I love them! I hope you will always cook for me!" Cried Jun, not realizing the meaning of his words.

"Always cook for you..." Murmured Sakura. "I can do that!"

And they shared another kiss as the sun set slowly and beautifully in the background. Not as beautiful as you, Sakura-chan! Said Inner Jun.

*o0o*

**RANTING MODE!**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I had a REALLY rough past couple of days, with my best friend (guy) suddenly dating the girl I hate and now he's completely ignoring me! I'm planning a dance at my school and they're going together and I almost saw them kissing! He's my best friend! And he used to like me (for a LOOONGG time) and I used to like him and my friends helped me realize that I liked him! Apparently you don't need a reason to like someone... Cuz I kept saying that I don't have a reason to like him! But its ok cuz I'm going to piss him off even more because then he will leave me angry, not sad because I will be leaving him very soon.**

**RANTING OVER!**

**So yeah, sorry for the late update! 3**

**Anime/Manga to try: Venus Capprico! Its really cute!**

**Song reccomendation: How to be a heartbreaker - Marina and the diamonds! This is an amazing song! I'm so going to try this for Vday! Which is tomorrow...**

**Quote of the chapter: "The purpose of machines is simple, it's to make work easier. For example, a machine allows you to put in less force, yet still get more force outputted.". I think this means that if you care about someone, let them do what they want. Its up to them to come back to you or leave you. **

**Pick-up line to try: If I received a nickel for everytime I saw someone as beautiful as you, I****'****d have five cents. Pretty cute!**

**Again, here is the list of stories I'm going to write for Valentines day. If I don't get them all up by Valentines day, I'll keep updating until the 20th of February!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	5. RyuuxFinn

**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**On with the story!**

***o0o***

It was a nice day in the greenhouse. For once it was quiet, without the sounds Kei and Hikari arguing, Akira beating up Tadashi and Jun and Megumi practicing. Suddenly Ryuu heard a very loud disturbance outside. He headed outside, only to see a really cute girl with short hair standing outside the double doors that led into the greenhouse. She looked somewhat familiar...

"Ryuu-kun! What do you think of my new look!" Cried Finn, smiling up at him. Ryuu just stared in shock.

"Finn... Wow." Said Ryuu incoherently. "Amazing..."

"Ryuu? You like it, right?" Asked Finn, a worried look crossing her face.

"Of course... Come in, people are staring." And he led the way into the greenhouse.

*After 10 min of awkward small talk*

"Ryuu?" Asked Finn.

"Yes?" Replied Ryuu.

"Am I bothering you?" Ryuu looked up, surprised at the question.

"Of course not Finn."

"Good! Here, I made you some chocolates. Happy Valentines day!" Said Finn, as she handed him some nicely wrapped chocolates.

"Thank you." Ryuu smiled kindly as he took the box and gently opened it and tasted a chocolate. "This is very good! It tastes professional!"

"Thank you! Sakura-chan knew someone who was studying to become a patissiere at , a baking school! She showed me how to make these!" Finn was really excited. Ryuu just smiled and watched her face light up as she talked. "Ryuu? Ryuu!?"

Ryuu leaned forward and kissed her, Finn looking very surprised. As they pulled apart you could clearly see the red tinge visible on Finn and Ryuu's cheeks. "Ryuu..." Said Finn, looking shocked.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked your permission first..."

"Its ok! It made me really happy!" Said Finn, smiling.

"Really? Great!" Said Ryuu.

"That makes me feel like a girl... So thank you!"

"Of course Finn. I would do it anytime."

"Ryuu? Do you... Like me?"

"Yes of course!"

"Ryuu..." Finn looked at him.

"Finn. I love you." Finn's face lit up again, and she looked amazing.

"I love you too!" And with that, she grabbed Akira's scones and began eating, a giant smile on her face.

*o0o*

**I think this was very rushed... Sorry! Also, I haven't fully read the manga so Finn is only based off other fanfics I've read about her.**

**Ok I know I haven't updated this in forever but my internet has been down! And to top it off, these stories are on my phone and I have been using my phone to update and its really hard! Sorry! The Valentines stories will randomly come until March 14 (possibly even after...)! I might do some White Day stories too... As for the vacation villa story I was told to write for Maid Sama!, I will be writing random chapters for that story and updating them whenever! Yay! **

**Anime/Manga to watch: Hellsing. Its very good! Tell me if you like it!**

**Song reccomendation: Hall of Fame - The Script... Its a very inspiring song!**

**Quote of the chapter: Don't walk behind me; i may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; i may not follow, just walk beside me and be my friend -Albert Camus. This is a very nice quote! The meaning is something very amazing!**

**Pick-up line to try: "Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?". I have honestly never seen a pick-up line more straightforward than this one. Just saying.**

**Thank you guys for sooo many follows! I love you all! **

**Kiru-chan, out! **


	6. Curtains closing :( Thank you!

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for reviewing and favouriting and following my story "Happy Valentines Day!" I know its waaayy past Valentines day but thank you all for sticking with the story! I know 5 (now 6) chapters isn't that long but I'm happy I managed to finish this story in February! So thank you all for sticking with the story and I hope to see you soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**

**And this story is officially labeled "Complete"! Thank you everyone for helping my writing grow and I love you all!**


	7. More SA fics!

**Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be doing White Day fics for TadashixAkira and YahiroxMegumi cuz they're my favourite couples and they are easy to write (for me) so please look out for them!**

**I will also be writing a Maid Sama White Day fic for my story "Christmas Day!" And a Kashigo fic (YumePati) for White Day as well! Go check them out if you're interested!**

**Love you!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**

**P.S. I like reviews. Juuussttt saaaying... :D Please review!**


	8. New story!

**Hey guys! What's up? Didn't think I'd post anything else here, right? Well guess what? I did! Yay! I posted a TadashixAkira fic called White Day! (Extremely late, I know) so if you feel like it, please go check it out! Thank you guys for all your continued support!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
